


Откровенность

by Boread



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Киба/Шино. Оба действительно любят друг друга. Акцент на клановых способностях. Об их отношениях известно, но никто им не препятствует. Рейтинг любой."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровенность

Ну естественно, он его раздражает! Такое шило в заднице всей команде покоя не даст, это было видно за версту. И поначалу-то Шино, по природе не любящему разногласий и пререканий, остаётся разве что мысленно вздыхать что-то вроде: “Дал же напарника бог...” и надеяться, что они-таки не вляпаются куда посильнее. А вляпаться с таким потенциалом, как у Инудзуки, они могли, ой как могли! Вспомнить хотя б, как они тряслись в ветвях в диком лесу на Чуунинском экзамене, только б их не заметил тот двинутый песочник с бутылью за спиной. Слава Йондайме, пронесло.  
И да, Шино задевает, когда его обрывают на полуфразе или называют “помешанным на жуках”. Ему совсем не нравится, когда его вынуждают повторяться. Его вводит в уныние, когда лезут на рожон в нелепых попытках доказать, кто тут лидер команды. Всё верно, Инудзука порой серьёзно его достаёт. Но в ответ он только хмурится и молчит, и терпит. И он точно знает, что в жизнь бы не применил на нём своих самых страшных убийственных техник, как бы Инудзука его ни бесил.  
Просто потому что этого шумного парня с клыкастой ухмылкой он всё-таки хочет считать своим другом. А команду номер восемь – **своей** командой.  
Поэтому, когда Шино на всё том же Чуунинском экзамене убеждается, что для Кибы их команда – не пустое место, и видит, как тот переживает за их тихую Хинату, как гордится самим Абураме, то вдыхает глубже. Друг. Команда. Да, всё-таки он не ошибся. А раз он не ошибся – отдавать кому-то найденное он не согласится никогда. Увидев возможность, Шино вцепляется в неё. Получив действительность, он присваивает её себе раз и навсегда.  
Но Шино совсем не знает, как ему реагировать, когда обнаруживает, что Киба может легко прочесть мотивы его поступков. Первый раз это случается после той провальной миссии по возвращению Саске, которую Абураме так досадно пропустил. Едва только Инудзуку выпускают из больницы, Шино ревностно требует всё ему рассказать. Его просто наотмашь бьёт тогда чувством беспомощной злости и обиды: он должен, должен был быть там! И никакие очки с воротником на пол-лица не могут скрыть так непривычно душащей ярости всего в пяти словах:  
— Всё как есть расскажи мне!  
Когда же Киба, глядя на Абураме во все глаза, спрашивает его в лоб: “Ты злишься, что я пошёл туда без тебя?”, Шино остаётся разве что умолчать очевидное “да”. Он тогда только краснеет и утыкается носом в свой высокий воротник.  
Оставшись после этого наедине с собой, Шино вынужден признать: судьба определённо сыграла с ним злую шутку, сначала подарив детство, полное обиды, одиночества и тщательно выстраиваемой отчуждённости, а потом подарив команду, принявшую его, и напарника, без труда за эту отчуждённость шагнувшего. Думать об этом тяжело и непривычно. Абураме раз за разом заставляет складываться мысли и, наконец, приходит к выводу, что это единственно допустимая и удобная для него и остальных в команде форма отношений. То, что сработало один раз, не может сработать дважды. Ни больше, ни меньше: именно так, когда всех всё устраивает. Есть команда номер восемь, есть шумный мальчишка по имени Киба, но он, Шино, был и будет всё же отдельно от всех.  
Поэтому, когда на одной из редких прогулок задумавшийся Шино вдруг обнаруживает, что Киба внаглую улёгся на его колени, одарив широченной ухмылкой, он только вздрагивает и медленно прикрывает глаза. Он как-то даже и не верит в это ощущение тяжести чужого тела, но запыхавшийся в беготне с Акамару Киба всё устраивается на нём поудобней, и деться от этого некуда. Да, да – ему действительно вдруг доверились! Шино удивлённо моргает, чувствуя, как холодеет всё внутри. Едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы съёжиться, он изо всех сил старается не двинуться с места, а в голове между тем раз за разом крутится воспоминание: сказанные лишь однажды — только отцу – прерывисто, шёпотом, слова: “Они говорят, что я мерзкий...”  
Шино сидит так, не видя и не слыша, не замечая, как Киба уже несколько минут молча разглядывает его закостеневшее лицо с подрагивающими бровями. Приходит же в себя он, только когда Инудзука привстаёт с его колен и улыбается, тянет за куртку:  
— Эй-эй, всё нормально!  
Шино молчит. Он понятия не имеет, что, как сделать в ответ, поэтому только провожает взглядом подскочившего Кибу. Глядя, как тот снова выделывает кульбиты на перегонки с Акамару, он, наконец, тихо отвечает:  
— Спасибо тебе.  
Неважно, что Киба не слышит. Так даже лучше.  
Когда Шино возвращается домой, заходит в свою комнату и ложится на кровать, он несколько часов лежит не шевелясь, лицом в потолок и сцепив до онемения пальцы.  
***  
Полгода спустя после всего этого Шино кажется вполне естественным зайти перед миссией к внезапно загремевшему в больничную палату Кибе, сесть к нему на кровать и заявить:  
— Не нравится мне то, что нужно на задание идти, но без тебя.  
— Ну извини уж, — ухмыляется Инудзука, — со сломанной конечностью на четырёх лапах не поскачешь. Разве что на трёх...  
Шино с минуту молчит и хмурится, затем всё-таки говорит:  
— Быть надо аккуратней. Коль лидер ты у нас, себя вдвойне беречь обязан.  
— Да понял я! – возмущается, закипая, Киба. – Не дурак же, — он, естественно, терпеть не может нотаций и поучений, а особенно от Абураме.  
Шино только приподнимает бровь, чем злит Инудзуку ещё сильней. Всё это не выходит за рамки их общения и тоже кажется Шино вполне естественным. Неожиданным становится момент, когда Киба хватает его за воротник, приближая к себе, и недовольно фыркает:  
— Ладно, ладно, обещаю, раз оно так важно, — а потом вдруг ухмыляется и одним движением совсем по-собачьи облизывает Шино губы.  
Абураме отдёргивается, смотрит на него из-за тёмных стёкол очков и медленно краснеет. Инудзука удивлённо хмурится, дёргает уголком губ в попытке замять непонятную паузу, опасаясь, что замкнутому Шино не по нраву такое панибратство. И тут до Кибы начинает доходить, что его порыв выглядит далеко не таким непритязательно дружеским, как оно всегда получалось у Акамару. Шино наблюдает, как кожа на щеках Инудзуки сливается по цвету с треугольными полосками, и почти не дышит. Внутри у него делается зыбко, когда становится очевидным, что случайность направила мысли обоих в одну и ту же сторону.  
Он неторопливо, нарочито медленно склоняется к лежащему Кибе, до последней секунды давая шанс уйти от контакта, но Киба не отодвигается ни на дюйм, а когда между ними остаётся только пара сантиметров, то сам снова проводит по его губам языком. И это даже не назвать поцелуем, потому что оба они едва ли имеют представление, как им быть дальше. Шино закрывает глаза и быстро-быстро прижимается губами к губам Кибы, а потом встаёт.  
— Идти пора, я думаю, — на одном тоне произносит он, а затем на пятках разворачивается к выходу.  
— Ага, — успевает кивнуть ошалелый Инудзука, прежде чем Шино выскакивает за дверь.  
***  
А ещё через несколько месяцев команду номер восемь с Куренай-сенсей во главе посылают на разведывательно-поисковую миссию в страну Земли.  
И пока на горы опускается холодная северная ночь, Шино всё не может уснуть в их одной на двоих палатке. Он хмурится и сжимает зубы, но всего в паре десятков сантиметров лежит к нему спиной Киба, и его терзает желание проверить, узнать, как же далеко можно зайти. Как же далеко позволят зайти... Слишком хороший шанс – здесь и сейчас, — чтобы быть, наконец, уверенным, – его нельзя не сыграть. Абураме больше не может выносить это гадостливое ощущение страха, и его желание — это попытка **заставить** Кибу показать, что уж здесь-то он, Шино, ошибся. Не мог не ошибиться.  
Он тянет руку над плечом Инудзуки и замирает так, потому что страх потерять то немногое – то сокровенное!, — что всё-таки есть, снова скручивает мышцы. Почти год назад он осознал, что связь существует. А потом появилось доверие – там, где Шино не ждал ни от кого. Утратить всё это вмиг ради нелепого шанса?.. Посягнуть на большее... Проходит минута, три, пять, и Шино, наконец, решается, как вдруг слышит перед собой тяжёлый вздох.  
— Блин, Шино!.. – тянет Киба с явной интонацией: “Задолбал!” — и хватает протянутую над собой руку Абураме, просто прижимая локтём к груди.  
Шино немеет от такого, удивлённо моргая в темноту, но потом вдруг вообще забывает, как дышать. Потому что Киба проводит влажным языком меж его пальцев, лижет ладонь и прикусывает их кончики.  
— Зачем ты это... – шепчет Шино. Вместо ответа Инудзука оставляет его руку и разворачивается, оказываясь с ним нос к носу.  
— Ты и спишь с ними, что ль? – фыркает Киба, стаскивая с него очки с повязкой и запихивая их повыше. – Вот чокнутый!  
— Ты не ответил! – настаивает на своём Шино, недовольно хмурясь от непривычного ощущения взгляда глаза в глаза: Кибе-то темнота не помеха. Инудзука снова вздыхает и тыкается лбом в лоб Абураме.  
— Не знаю я, — нехотя отвечает он, искренне не понимая, зачем всё усложнять такими вот дурацкими вопросами. – Мне, ну... нравится с тобой, и всё.  
Шино молчит и прижимает его к себе ближе, и какое-то время они лежат так, а потом Киба тепло дышит ему на губы и начинает целовать. Абураме вздрагивает и приоткрывает рот, Киба на это довольно урчит, вмиг захватывая более удобную верхнюю позицию, отпихивает лишнее одеяло. Шино принимает правила, отвечая жёстко, без колебаний – он властно завоёвывает новое для себя, не пропуская ни капли. Они целуются долго, жадно, пробуя всё, ища губами и руками наиболее правильный контакт, несколько часов подряд с небольшими передышками – пока пыл не иссякает под напором усталости, а глаза не начинают закрываться.  
Киба устало откидывается от Шино и норовит вернуться на своё место, но засыпающий Шино в момент собирается и утягивает его обратно. Он напряжённо хмурится, отгоняя сонливость, чтобы не упустить даже малейшее движение Кибы – по первому же знаку неприятия оттолкнуть, но Инудзука расслабляется и хмыкает, устраиваясь лохматой башкой у него на плече. И Шино глубоко-глубоко вдыхает.  
— Ты понимаешь ведь: не отпущу теперь тебя я?  
Киба ухмыляется ему в шею, удовлетворённо и как-то злорадно.  
— Ага, — соглашается он вибрирующим опасным тоном и медленно добавляет. – Потому что приручил.  
Шино замирает, глотая воздух ртом, чувствуя, как разливается по телу дрожь. И сейчас он начинает понимать, что мир не кончается там, где ощущает только он. Неведомое, даже страшное, скользнувшее в словах Инудзуки, тянет его к себе.  
Киба чертит языком линию на его шее, затем несколько раз прижимается к ней почти бесчувственными от поцелуев губами. Он шепчет Шино в бледную кожу:  
— Спи давай, — тихо хмыкает, — Повелитель Мух. Спи.  
Абураме только кивает в ответ, засыпая, ловя остатки напряжённых мыслей. Кажется, он посягнул на гораздо большее, чем смел помышлять.

По утру Шино просыпается от нескольких негромких тявков.  
— Что-о?.. – сонно тянет Киба у него под боком, приподняв голову, и, зевнув, бухается назад. – Ой, да чёрт с ней!..  
“С кем это?” – вяло пытается сообразить Шино, поудобней ухватывая плечо уже опять спящего Инудзуки, и приоткрывает глаза. Сквозь ресницы и полусон плохо видно, но всё же он различает темноволосую голову Куренай-сенсей, пришедшую их будить.  
— Мальчики, подъём! – бодро и звонко зовёт она, но вдруг удивлённо замолкает, поднимая брови. Слишком пусто в одной половине палатки, где только Акамару блестит на неё глазами, слишком заметны бледные пальцы Шино на тёмной футболке Кибы, слишком... обнажён Абураме без своих очков.  
Шино смотрит в её глаза, и взгляд его становится чётче. Он смотрит и легко, ровно дышит, не принимая ни единой попытки как-то изменить её заново складывающееся мнение о них. Куренай разглядывает его светло-карие глаза, чуть не впервые увиденные ею, улыбается чуть лукаво. – Ну, всё равно подъём! – и исчезает из палатки.  
— Киба, позвать нас успели, — Шино вытаскивает из-под него руку, надевая очки и повязку. Рядом снова гавкает Акамару.  
— Угу... – потягивается Инудзука, и белый пёсик лижет ему щёки, губы, тыкаясь своим мокрым носом.  
Шино с безразличным видом застёгивает куртку, опускает подбородок в воротник и проверяет снаряжение. Он хмурится, когда Киба налетает на него, бесцеремонно сгребая в охапку.  
— Доброе утро, — ухмыляется Инудзука так, что видны кончики клыков. Шино смотрит на него, соскальзывая взглядом вниз по лицу: больше всего ему хочется облизать эти клыки, потрогать их языком. Он видит в них ту вчерашнюю часть Кибы, острую, опасную, которая всегда жила в Инудзуке – Шино отлично понимает это, — но едва ли когда показывалась наружу. Ему снова хочется увидеть её, о да, но он не делает этого, потому что само желание кажется Шино важнее, интимнее действия. И вкус этих острых звериных зубов он решает оставить для себя на потом, в тот самый момент, когда их останется только двое. Поэтому Шино просто отвечает:  
— Доброе, ты прав.  
***  
Всю неделю, что занимает у их команды выполнение миссии, они работают на пределе, поэтому всё, на что их хватает, — это поужинать, разбить палатки и рухнуть на спальные места, как подкошенным. Что, конечно, не мешает им улечься поближе, зацепившись друг за друга, и проспать так до самого утра.  
Всю эту неделю Шино думает о том, что он просто не мог бы и предположить, как всё сложится. Он помнит, как всего год назад – целый год назад! – шумный мальчишка Инудзука был ему приятелем, но не более того, помнит, как он его раздражал. Инудзука не изменился ни капли – так кажется Шино, — он остался самим собой, только раскрывшись глубже, неизмеримо глубже. Шино понимает, как много ему вдруг получилось взять, но так и не может понять простого Кибиного: “Мне нравится, и всё”.  
Шино мучается, не зная, как же вернуть Инудзуке долг, как отплатить ему за то личное, что тот дал в ту ночь. И в конце концов он понимает: надо снять последний барьер. Снять, во что бы то ни стало. Поэтому, когда они, благополучно выполнив задание, разбивают палатки уже в стране Огня, за день пути до родной деревни, Шино просто решает действовать в подходящий момент. И в этом ему случайно помогает Хината.  
Пока Куренай, не теряя бдительности даже в родной стране, перестраховывается, накладывая по периметру лагеря предупредительные печати, они сидят втроём вокруг костра и разговаривают о различных ниндзюцу. Разговор сам собой переходит на клановые техники, и Хината, неловко улыбаясь, спрашивает у Шино, как же тому удаётся выносить постоянное раздражение от сотен маленьких лапок жуков.  
— Привык я с детства, — пожимает плечами Шино. – Они ведь часть меня, поэтому нет раздраженья.  
— Да брось, Хината! – перебивая, добавляет за него Киба. – Я вот по себе знаю, что значит переплетение с чем-то таким, – Киба треплет своего пса по холке, Акамару поднимает голову и утвердительно гавкает. – А ведь кому-то может и нравиться! – ухмыляется он. Абураме задумчиво наклоняет голову, на его лицо ложится тень.  
— Нравиться, значит? — тихо переспрашивает Шино, и несколько секунд спустя Киба чувствует, как по боку скользит прикосновение. Он кидает недоумённый взгляд на сидящего в полуметре Шино, но тот не двигается. Между тем, ощущение ползёт по коже выше, и Киба потрясённо выдыхает. Он понятия не имеет, как Шино удаётся заставить жуков двигаться так синхронно, но это складывается в нечто, похожее на касание холодных жёстких пальцев. Приятное касание... Само действие заставляет его покраснеть, и вовсе не потому, что тело неминуемо отзывается на него. Ведь кёккай-генкай – это слишком личное, чтобы использовать его так.  
Шино искоса наблюдает за ним и совсем не замечает, как удивлённо разглядывает Хината своих сокомандников, которые так несвойственно ведут себя, как подошедшая Куренай-сенсей отвлекает её просьбой осмотреть окрестности. Всё его внимание – только на Кибе, и Шино нравится, очень нравится видеть, как тот сидит уже с минуту, мелко дрожа, едва заметно дёргаясь, как только жуки натыкаются на новые и новые чуткие точки. Он не обращает внимания даже на скалящегося на него Акамару, кидающего беспокойные взгляды на хозяина, который сдерживает пса, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в его холку. Шино чувствует: да, так и должно быть. Именно так.  
— Да, сенсей, — между тем послушно говорит Хината, активируя бьякуган и напрягая глаза, внимательно исследуя зону, — В радиусе километра никого нет, — наконец докладывает она, сводя внимание к их лагерю, и вдруг запинается, алея. – К-киба-кун?..  
На Кибу, который будто попал в гендзюцу, её зов действует, как ушат воды. Он подскакивает, словно ужаленный, стараясь и взгляда не кинуть в сторону всё также молчаливого Абураме, выпаливает в воздух: “Спокойной ночи!” – и молниеносно скрывается в палатке. Акамару, зыркнув на Шино, ныряет в неё вслед.  
Хината, убрав бъякуган, сидит, замерев, всё ещё красная и совсем растерянная. Она никогда не думала, что её додзюцу может так бесцеремонно шагнуть за грань личного её друзей. Куренай-сенсей переводит слегка недоумевающий взгляд с неё на Шино, который медленно встаёт, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
— Пойдём мы ночевать, простите, — вежливо говорит он за себя и так внезапно сбежавшего Инудзуку. — Спокойной ночи вам.  
Куренай провожает его взглядом до палатки, откуда при приближении Шино раздаётся: “Сидеть!!” – и только качает головой, оборачиваясь к Хинате.  
— Ох уж эти мальчишки, — улыбается Куренай, похлопывая её по плечу, принимая причину её потрясения за сходное со своими смутными догадками. Хината на её жест только утыкается подбородком в грудь, заново алея.

— Шино, ч-чёрт! – Киба, уже скинув куртку и снова цыкнув на своего пса, кидается к Абураме, едва тот забирается в палатку. Он хватает Шино за воротник сразу двумя руками, тянет на себя, заставляя его едва не упасть, резко, неуёмно целует, затем отодвигается, приходя в себя. Шино молча пересаживается в более удобную позу, затем берёт Кибу за руку. Жуки по руке Инудзуки переползают к нему, скрываясь под одежду.  
— Вот уж не знал, что так можно, — Киба следит, как по пальцам перебегают последние несколько штук, затем всё ещё немного ошалело ухмыляется Шино. – Теперь понятно, чего ты такой чокнутый на этих жуках.  
Шино некоторое время напряжённо смотрит на него, но отнюдь не из-за “чокнутого” и упоминания о жуках. Он смотрит, пытаясь уловить суть той дрожи, смятения Кибы. Теперь, когда Киба на себе ощутил эту связь, похожую на его собственную особенность, он прикоснулся к той части Шино, которая была скрыта всегда. Всегда и ото всех. И Шино видит, видит по блеску в его глазах, по блуждающей на губах улыбке, по этому рваному поцелую вначале: да, Киба понял. Отлично понял, **к чему** вдруг прикоснулся.  
Абураме с лёгким содроганием прикрывает глаза и наклоняется к нему ближе, проводит рукой по обнажённой шее, полный осознанием, что он вправе это сделать – он оплатил свой долг. Отдав часть себя, Шино получил его в свою власть. Полностью. Да. Да. Наконец-то! Часть его стала частью Кибы, и Инудзука не сможет, уже не сможет его оттолкнуть, даже если захочет. Вот только он не захочет, уверен Шино. Потому что он, Инудзука, взял то, что больше не смог принять ни один человек.  
Шино легко касается губами его губ и раздвигает их языком. Его руки оплетают тело Кибы, забираются под одежду. Инудзука отвечает ему, зарывается пальцами в волосы Шино, жёсткие, плотные как шерсть, клочковато остриженные. Любое личное прикосновение закрепляет связь, перекрывает их друг другом всё сильней и сильней.  
Поэтому Шино становится откровенным – настолько, насколько может. Когда поцелуй прерывается, Киба стягивает с него куртку, прижимает к себе, и тут его глаза становятся шире: он чувствует, как жуки снова ползут по коже, по уже найденным местам, спускаясь по животу всё ниже, ниже. Киба сглатывает, выдыхая, рыкающе усмехается, и Шино снова видит его клыки. Он наклоняется и наконец трогает их языком, обводит острые края. Киба подхватывает его желание, и в следующий миг Шино ощущает влажные острые зубы у себя на шее. Инудзука нетерпеливо кусает его, а затем широко зализывает маленькие ранки.  
Киба переворачивает Абураме, подминая под себя, усаживается на него.  
— Я буду сверху, — сообщает Киба с ухмылкой, снимая с Шино очки.  
Абураме дёргает бровью.  
— Пусть так, — соглашается он, проводя пальцами по позвонкам Инудзуки. Шино, в общем-то, без разницы: его власти над Кибой это ничуть не отменит. Гораздо важней дать Кибе быть самим собой. Истинным собой.  
Киба на это довольно рыкает и возвращается к вылизыванию, потом перемещается выше, захватывая губы Шино, и они снова бесконечно долго целуются, сминая, стягивая всё лишнее, предмет за предметом. Оказываясь нагими, они замирают, привыкая друг к другу, и уплотняют, как можно больше уплотняют контакт. Они действуют на одних инстинктах, чуя друг друга, исследуя, переплетаясь, и для первого раза справляются неплохо.  
В какой-то момент Шино перехватывает инициативу, но Кибе уже плевать, кто кого, и всё повторяется заново, пока они не истрачивают под корень все свои силы и Шино не ложится, тяжело дыша, грудью на такого же жутко уставшего Кибу.  
Они лежат так, пока пыл не спадает, сменяясь на сонный морок, а вокруг вдруг не делается ощутимо холодней. Тогда Шино забирается под одеяло и подтаскивает туда уже совсем сонного Кибу, крепко его обнимая. Он проводит по боку Инудзуки, забирая своих жуков, и тот хмыкает, не открывая глаз, мягко целуя кожу Шино куда-то между сине-бордовыми следами.  
— У меня виртуозный жуковод, — тихо шепчет, усмехаясь, Киба, и Шино чуть улыбается в темноту.  
Уже перед самым засыпанием Инудзука утыкается ему в шею и глубоко вдыхает. Шино почему-то кажется, что засыпать вот так, с ощущением его, Шино, запаха, непременно войдёт у Инудзуки в привычку. С мыслью об этом он засыпает сам.  
***  
Через несколько дней после возвращения с миссии они снова гуляют по лесу. На этот раз Акамару бегает один, а Киба садится к дереву рядом с Шино. Некоторое время спустя Шино рукой придвигает его к себе, и Киба тут же вольготно разваливается на нём, откидываясь головой на плечо и обнимая бедро.  
— Приходи сегодня ко мне, — говорит он, срывая травинку и начиная её покусывать. – Акамару проводит.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Шино, перебирая кончиками пальцев спутанные тёмные волосы на лохматой башке, — приду я.  
— Ммм, — довольно щурится Киба, запрокидывая голову и подстраиваясь под его движения. – Замётано, — улыбается он.  
Когда они возвращаются в деревню и останавливаются перед тем, как разойтись, Киба подзывает своего пса. Акамару подскакивает в мгновение ока и гавкает несколько раз хозяину.  
— Да, — кивает Киба, — лучше сразу. Предупредишь остальных.  
Пёс снова звонко лает и убегает за Шино, виляя хвостом.  
***  
Проходит несколько месяцев, и им уже успевает исполниться по пятнадцать, прежде чем Шино решает рассказать обо всём отцу. К тому времени оба они хорошо понимают, что, хоть кто-то в деревне уже и знает об их отношениях, им нужно что-то большее, чем встречи и ночёвки пару раз в неделю в комнате Кибы. Семья Инудзука давно догадывается и смотрит на всё сквозь пальцы – Киба ведь не единственный ребёнок в клане, да и нравы у них с таким кёккай-генкаем всегда были попроще. С кланом Абураме сложнее: жизнь особняком, практически скрытно от деревни не может обойтись даром, поэтому Шино приходится намного тяжелей. Изгнание из клана для него было бы невыносимым: его семья, а особенно отец, слишком важны для Шино. Но всё же выбора нет, потому что утратить Кибу для него много страшней.  
И в один из вечеров Шино называет отцу его имя между фразами: ”Мы вместе давно” и “меня он понял”.  
Абураме-старший долго молчит. Шино сидит ровно-ровно, не шевелясь ни единым мускулом и, хоть этого и не видно из-за очков, даже не моргая. Наконец его отец несколько раз качает головой, скорее для себя, чем для него.  
— Ты волен, сын.  
Шино смотрит на руки отца через стол между ними и опускает голову.  
— Найти искомое непросто. Ты смог — я рад.  
Шино всё ещё не шевелится.  
— Вернёшься — примем. Помни.  
Шино медленно встаёт, опираясь кончиками пальцев о стол и замирает так. Та минута, что он стоит, становится для обоих истинным моментом близости. В ней умещается и горечь отца, разбавленная чувством неизбежности, и немая благодарность пополам с радостной лёгкостью сына, высказать которые ему никак нельзя, и поделённое между ними острое понимание, могущее быть только у тех, кто испытал одну и ту же боль. Сила их клана даётся за большую цену, и ни один из Абураме не станет осуждать того, кто эту цену осмелится переломить.  
Значит, теперь он и вправду может уйти.

Спустя полчаса Шино молча стоит в дверях снятой Кибой пару дней назад квартиры. Киба треплет по голове совсем уже здоровенного, по грудь ему, Акамару, смотрит на Абураме своими узкими радужками и нетерпеливо ждёт.  
— Я говорил с отцом. Теперь ничто не держит нас.  
Киба чувствует, как где-то в нём растёт, накручиваясь, бешеный клубок радости.  
— Так когда переедешь-то? — спрашивает он с неудержимо ползущей улыбкой, привычно снимая с Шино очки, глядя на него весело.  
— Пусть сегодня будет, — чуть улыбается Шино ему в ответ: и золотисто-карими глазами, и кончиками губ, и эта улыбка становится точкой равновесия в его перевёрнутом за последние два года мире.


End file.
